Light in the Darkness
by perrylynn
Summary: Lulu finds out about Jomax and meets a new friend


**-I own Nothing-**

I needed a drink and I needed it fast. I just caught my boyfriend making out with my friend. At least I thought we had become friends. Maxie and I had finally buried the hatchet. So why would she go after my boyfriend? Not only did she hurt me but this would kill Spinelli. He is in love with her and I have no idea how to tell him this. I don't want to break his heart and have him feel the pain that is in mine. Yet, he will have to know and I will have to tell him.

I am across the street from Jakes but I can't make my feet move the rest of the way. Instead I feel myself being pulled in another direction. I am just wandering. I still need a drink but I need silence too. I want to be alone with my thoughts and my feelings. I feel dead inside as if my heart is missing. Johnny did this to me. The one guy who always said he would never cheat. The one who said he loved me more than anything. He lied and now I am all alone. This world can be lonely sometimes and right now is the first time I really understand what that means.

I feel my feet stop at the entrance of the haunted star. I didn't mean to come here. There is a chance my dad could be here and I want to be alone. Yet part of me wonders if I came here for that reason. So that I could have the comfort of my dad being here when I needed him; Deep down I know though that he isn't here. I reach my hand out to open the door and I hear the click of the handle as it releases. Something unexpected happen though. There is light where there should be darkness. I can see it on my hand through the crack of the door.

Maybe my dad is here. I pull the door open and rush inside. When I reach the casino, I can see a figure behind the bar. It isn't my dad. That raises the question of who is this and why is he here? I feel my feet move me down the stairs to get closer. The man has his back to me and hasn't noticed I'm here. I want to scream out the question but for some odd reason he looks like he belongs. So I slowly step off the last step and begin a trek to the bar. I must have made a sound cause he looks up fast and stares with his beautiful brown eyes right at me. I watch as his eyes travel the length of my body. Once his eyes stop and come back to stare in mine, I see a smirk appear on his gorgeous face.

He asks me if I want a drink in his Australian accent nodding I wonder where my voice is hiding. He smiles and says do I have a preference or should he choose. I just shrug indicating for anything. He smirks at me while grabbing and opening a beer to hand to me. I watch as he then gets himself one as well.

We just sit there in silence drinking. I have finally got my head together. I'm over the shock of his presence and am back in the lonely thoughts of my life. I have to decide a lot tonight. Like whether or not I want to move in with Lucky or go back to the Quatermaines. Part of me misses the old mansion. I had a life and people who cared about me there. They might have been opinionated and vocal but they did care. I hear as the bartender comes closer to me. I look up into his eyes and I see longing. For what I don't know, but I want to. He smiles and asks if I want to talk about it. I would usually just say know. Something about him stops me though and I feel the pain in my heart growing as I let go of all the emotions and tell this stranger all of my problems.

Once I opened my heart I just can't close it and I don't want to. I feel the tears on my cheeks as they rush down. The man uses his thumb to wipe my eyes and it calms me. I can feel my tears dry up slowly. I am calmer now and I look him in the eyes. He smiles at me and tells me that a guy that hurt me like this isn't worth it. I feel a weak smile come to my lips at his words. A crashing sound behind me makes me jump and turn my head. I see my father and he is yelling at the bartender. He calls him Lovett and asks him why he made me cry.

Quickly I tell my dad he didn't do anything. My dad looks as if he doesn't believe me. I reassure him and stand to take my leave. I turn and smile at the man I now know as Lovett. I thank him for listening and then I turn to leave. I tell my dad I will meet him at the Quatermaines. He looks surprised and is about to ask why. I just shrug him off and say later. I smile one more time at Lovett as I walk up the stairs and out of the Haunted Star. It was time I went home and by that I mean the Quartermaines. I had some packing to do, but I would be ok cause I found a Light in the darkness of my pain.

**-This is a one shot but if you think I should try and continue or have a sequel then just let me know and I will give it some thought-**


End file.
